The present embodiments relate to computer-assisted determination of usage of electrical energy produced by a power generation plant.
The energy produced by power generation plants and, for example, renewable power generation plants may vary so that no ensured energy availability may be given. With respect to renewable power generation plants, this variation is caused due to different environmental conditions (e.g., different wind speeds or wind directions for wind power generation plants or changing solar radiations for solar power generation plants). Due to this fact, fluctuating energy infeeds from renewable energy sources are accepted in some countries only if those infeeds do not pose safety concerns for the energy transmission network.
It is known from the prior art to use weather forecasts in order to determine predictions for the energy produced in the future by a renewable power generation plant. These predictions are considered in the planning of fossil energy load curves. However, the energy produced in future time intervals by renewable power plants is not categorized in order to be used for different purposes.